dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Renovate Tab
The Renovate Tab is a crafting category exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It is only accessible while the player is standing inside their own house. It takes Oincs to build the structures and upgrade the house. Craftable Items and Structures The following items and structures can be acquired in the Renovate Tab: House Expansion Permit.png|House Expansion Permit|link=House Expansion Permit Demolition Permit.png|Demolition Permit|link=Demolition Permit Flooring Wood Flooring.png|Wood Flooring Marble Flooring.png|Marble Flooring Checkered Flooring.png|Checkered Flooring Slate Flooring.png|Slate Flooring Sheet Metal Flooring.png|Sheet Metal Flooring Garden Stone Flooring.png|Garden Stone Flooring Geometric Tiles Flooring.png|Geometric Tiles Flooring Shag Carpet.png|Shag Carpet Transitional Flooring.png|Transitional Flooring Wood Panel Flooring.png|Wood Panel Flooring Herringbone Flooring.png|Herringbone Flooring Hexagon Flooring.png|Hexagon Flooring Curcy Hoof Flooring.png|Curcy Hoof Flooring Octagon Flooring.png|Octagon Flooring Shelves Carved Bookshelf.png|Carved Bookshelf Basic Bookshelf.png|Basic Bookshelf Cinderblock Bookshelf.png|Cinderblock Bookshelf Marble Shelf.png|Marble Shelf Glass Shelf.png|Glass Shelf Ladder Shelf.png|Ladder Shelf Hutch Shelf.png|Hutch Shelf Industrial Shelf.png|Industrial Shelf Adjustable Shelf.png|Adjustable Shelf Windowed Cabinet.png|Windowed Cabinet Wall Mounted Shelf.png|Wall Mounted Shelf A-Frame Shelf.png|A-Frame Shelf Crates Shelf.png|Crates Shelf Fridge.png|Fridge Floating Shelf.png|Floating Shelf Pipe Shelf.png|Pipe Shelf Hat Tree.png|Hat Tree Pallet Shelf.png|Pallet Shelf Plantholders Basic Plantholder.png|Basic Plantholder WIP Plantholder.png|WIP Plantholder Fancy Plantholder.png|Fancy Plantholder Bonsai Plantholder.png|Bonsai Plantholder Dishgarden Plantholder.png|Dishgarden Plantholder Philodendron Plantholder.png|Philodendron Plantholder Orchid Plantholder.png|Orchid Plantholder Draceana Plantholder.png|Draceana Plantholder Xerographica Plantholder.png|Xerographica Plantholder Birdcage Plantholder.png|Birdcage Plantholder Palm Plantholder.png|Palm Plantholder ZZ Plantholder.png|ZZ Plantholder Fernstand Plantholder.png|Fernstand Plantholder Fern Plantholder.png|Fern Plantholder Terrarium Plantholder.png|Terrarium Plantholder Plantpet Plantholder.png|Plantpet Plantholder Traps Plantholder.png|Traps Plantholder Pitcher Plantholder.png|Pitcher Plantholder Marble Plantholder.png|Marble Plantholder "Character" Tree.png|"Character" Tree Festive Tree (Hamlet).png|Festive Tree Columns Planed Wood Column.png|Planed Wood Column Millinery Column.png|Millinery Column Round Column.png|Round Column Lit Marble Column.png|Lit Marble Column Wall Papers Wood Panelling.png|Wood Panelling Checkered Wall Paper.png|Checkered Wall Paper Floral Wall Paper.png|Floral Wall Paper Sunflower Wall Paper.png|Sunflower Wall Paper Harlequin Wall Paper.png|Harlequin Wall Paper Peagawk Wall Paper.png|Peagawk Wall Paper Orange Wall Paper.png|Orange Wall Paper Purple Wall Paper.png|Purple Wall Paper Rope Wall Panneling.png|Rope Wall Panneling Circle Wall Tiling.png|Circle Wall Tiling Marble Wall Tiling.png|Marble Wall Tiling Fine Wall Tiling.png|Fine Wall Tiling Full Wall Moulding.png|Full Wall Moulding Upholstered Wall.png|Upholstered Wall Ceiling Lights Wired Bulb.png|Wired Bulb Metal Shade Lamp.png|Metal Shade Lamp Chandalier.png|Chandalier Rope Light.png|Rope Light Dual Rope Light.png|Dual Rope Light Blown Glass Bulb.png|Blown Glass Bulb Cherry Lamp Shade.png|Cherry Lamp Shade Hanging Blooming Lamp.png|Hanging Blooming Lamp Hanging Floral Lamp.png|Hanging Floral Lamp Tophat Light.png|Tophat Light Derby Light.png|Derby Light Wall Decorations Photo.png|Photo Full Length Mirror.png|Full Length Mirror Embroidery Hoop.png|Embroidery Hoop Mosaic.png|Mosaic Wreath.png|Wreath Axe (Wall Decoration).png|Axe Hunt.png|Hunt Periodic Table.png|Periodic Table Gears Art.png|Gears Art Cape.png|Cape No Smoking.png|No Smoking Black Cat.png|Black Cat Tasteful Fish Mounting.png|Tasteful Fish Mounting Beefalo Mounting.png|Beefalo Mounting Chairs Classic Chair.png|Classic Chair Corner Chair.png|Corner Chair Bench.png|Bench Horned Chair.png|Horned Chair Footrest.png|Footrest Lounge Chair.png|Lounge Chair Massager Chair.png|Massager Chair Stuffed Chair.png|Stuffed Chair Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair Ottoman Chair.png|Ottoman Chair Fancy Chaise.png|Fancy Chaise House Upgrades Cottage Kit.png|Cottage Kit Tudor Home Kit.png|Tudor Home Kit Gothic Home Kit.png|Gothic Home Kit Brick Home Kit.png|Brick Home Kit Turreted Home Kit.png|Turreted Home Kit Villa Kit.png|Villa Kit Manor Kit.png|Manor Kit Doors Hardwood Door.png|Hardwood Door Stone Archway.png|Stone Archway Forest Door.png|Forest Door Wrought Iron Door.png|Wrought Iron Door Curtained Door.png|Curtained Door Industrial Door.png|Industrial Door Round Doorway.png|Round Doorway Gothic Door.png|Gothic Door Windows Peaked Curtain Window.png|Peaked Curtain Window Round Burlap Window.png|Round Burlap Window Peaked Window.png|Peaked Window Square Window.png|Square Window Tall Window.png|Tall Window Large Square Curtain Window.png|Large Square Curtain Window Tall Curtain Window.png|Tall Curtain Window Greenhouse Wall.png|Greenhouse Wall Rugs Eye Rug.png|Eye Rug Square Throw Rug.png|Square Throw Rug Oval Rug.png|Oval Rug Large Rug.png|Large Rug Fur Throw Rug.png|Fur Throw Rug Hedgehog Rug.png|Hedgehog Rug Porcupus Rug.png|Porcupus Rug Hoofprint Rug.png|Hoofprint Rug Octagon Rug.png|Octagon Rug Swirl Rug.png|Swirl Rug Catcoon Rug.png|Catcoon Rug Rubbermat Rug.png|Rubbermat Rug Web Rug.png|Web Rug Metal Rug.png|Metal Rug Wormhole Rug.png|Wormhole Rug Braid Rug.png|Braid Rug Beard Rug.png|Beard Rug Nailbed Rug.png|Nailbed Rug Crime Rug.png|Crime Rug Soccer Rug.png|Soccer Rug Lamps Fringe Lamp.png|Fringe Lamp Stainglass Lamp.png|Stainglass Lamp Downbridge Lamp.png|Downbridge Lamp Dual Embroidered Lamp.png|Dual Embroidered Lamp Ceramic Lamp.png|Ceramic Lamp Glass Lamp.png|Glass Lamp Dual Fringes Lamp.png|Dual Fringes Lamp Candelabra Lamp.png|Candelabra Lamp Elizabethan Lamp.png|Elizabethan Lamp Gothic Lamp.png|Gothic Lamp Orb Lamp.png|Orb Lamp Bellshade Lamp.png|Bellshade Lamp Crystals Lamp.png|Crystals Lamp Upturn Lamp.png|Upturn Lamp Dual Upturn Lamp.png|Dual Upturn Lamp Spool Lamp.png|Spool Lamp Edison Lamp.png|Edison Lamp Adjustable Lamp.png|Adjustable Lamp Right Angle Lamp.png|Right Angle Lamp Fancy Lamp.png|Fancy Lamp Tables Round Table.png|Round Table Hard Wood Desk.png|Hard Wood Desk DIY Table.png|DIY Table College Table.png|College Table Crate Table.png|Crate Table Chess Table.png|Chess Table zh:翻新类 vi:Thẻ Cải Tạo Nhà